


Camino de Flores

by Mari_roez



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Día de Muertos, M/M, noviembre, radiodust - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_roez/pseuds/Mari_roez
Summary: Aún si fueron pecadores, aun si cometieron errores, cientos de almas eran recordadas y anheladas por sus familiares y amigos. Pero algunos, las almas olvidadas, no pasaban las fiestas tan felizmente pues no tenían a alguien que honrará si memoria.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 11





	Camino de Flores

Católico, creyente o no, no importaba una vez muerto, mucho menos en el infierno. En cierta época del año, entre las eternas llamas donde el tiempo era tan pesado e inútil como la calurosa brisa que intentaba apagarlas, el eterno cielo rojo rompía su aterradora calma iluminado por el cúmulo de luces que se desencadenaron en el mundo los vivos. Solo un par de días el cielo y el infierno se disuelven y la población de ambos disminuye compartiéndola con los vivos una vez más.  
En el momento que la primera luz se alzó entre las rendijas del pentagrama, como una estrella guía en el desolado mar, una por una las almas tomaban su turno aprovechando la fugaz transparencia del muro disfrazado de velo para visitar el lugar de sus penas y anhelos. Y solo por un instante, que no significa nada el resto del año, los lamentos se tiñeron de rosa y felicidad.  
El antepenúltimo día de festejo la euforia es interrumpida por un sentimiento de salvajismo diferente. Con el descaro y la intensidad que solo el infierno era capaz de crear las almas celebraban su propia versión de la noche de brujas; las almas y demonios se visten descaradamente con disfraces encogidos y sensuales de criaturas y animales, entregándose al placer mundanos que el castigo eterno les debía.  
En un enorme y antiguo hotel adornado de pies a cabeza para la temporada, dos almas en particular llegaron arrastrándose agotadas hasta la puerta principal. La princesa del infierno abrió la puerta vestida con la ropa victoriana de un vampiro. Recibiendo a Cherry con una sonrisa ,quien sostenía a Angel, se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. La pólvora y escombros en su ropa y espantado cabello manchó la alfombra al entrar. Tras compartir una última carcajada con su amigo, lo entrega al cuidado de la energética mucama vestida de bruja y el apático cantinero. Angel se queda dormido al instante tras dejar su estómago al pie de las escaleras, mientras el enorme gato lo lleva en brazos a su habitación. Seguidos por la mirada de las dos que se quedaron en el loving.  
—Gracias por traerlo—agradeció genuinamente Charlie, cual madre protectora.  
—Necesitaba un poco de acción—Cherry sacudió la pólvora en la cruz gamada de su destrozado uniforme militar. Su pálida piel se pintó de manchones negros ceniza al intentar limpiarse.— Mañana seguirá tan cansado que no podrá levantarse.—soltó una risita al recordar su noche— ¿Dónde está tu chica?  
—Vaggie está preparando las cosas en el hotel para mañana. Visitará algunos familiares. ¿Y tú?  
—Haré una rápida aparición allá arriba, así que no podré estar con Angel. —Su tiempo en vida no era algo que quisiera celebrar, pero borrachos y dopados, por medio de la culpa Angel la convenció de ir. Incluso ella tenía alguien que la extrañara.

El mundo giró atrozmente en su cabeza, sintiendo su ojos amenazar con salir tensados de sus cuencas. Una de las penas del infierno era no escapar de los dolores carnales.  
Con pesar bajó de la cama arrastrando su ser cubierto por una pavorosa bata de plumas rosada. Cubrió sus ojos fastidiado por los brillantes colores de los adornos que rodean los pasillos. El anticuado reloj de péndulo en la estancia , en un inútil intento de conectarlos con su perdida humanidad, marcó las once horas. Todo el hotel se encontraba en calma, Charlie acompañó a Vaggie en su visita, Husk se encontraba apostando en el bar, Niffty recorría la estructura aseando como de costumbre, su mejor amiga se ausentó por instancia suya; solo estaban él y Fat Nuggets. Otro día común en soledad.  
Sin ánimo de pensar se dirigió al jardín con su pequeño cerdo siguiéndolo a sus pies encontrando la ceñida espalda de Alastor frente a él.  
—Hola Bambi—saludo sin ocultar su agotamiento.  
Alastor ladeo la mirada sin molestarse en girar al escucharlo. Al ver la flor marchita en su mano Angel tomó un brote rojo de los rosales.  
—¿No visitarás a nadie?  
—Toda mi familia está aquí, además si alguien pensara en mí allá arriba sería para cualquier cosa excepto honrarme… ¿Y tú porqué estás aquí?— preguntó sin quitar la vista de la rosa en su mano.  
Por supuesto que Alastor prefería estar en compañía esa noche, pero su compañera Rose, hipnótica y elegante, muy diferente a él, tenía antiguos conocidos que le ofrecían su casa esa noche.  
El demonio no respondió. Sin darse cuenta de su culpabilizante silencio el suave toque aterciopelado de pétalos sacudió su cabello. Confundido por el suave trato, giró hacia su alto acompañante. Una suave sonrisa encogió sus agotados ojos.  
—Quizá ambos lucimos mejor aquí.  
La mente de Alastor se asaltó súbitamente por la idea de ver el blanco pelaje de Angel contra el brillante color anaranjado. Sus suaves orejas color sangre se alzaron ante una idea.  
—Anímate mi buen amigo, tenemos que ir a una fiesta— anunció eufórico, apareciendo su bastón.  
—¿Alguien puso una foto tuya?— dudó contagiado con su energía.  
Aunque cada año un par de fanáticos colocaban un altar miserablemente dibujado para él, nadie era particularmente importante o interesante de visitar.  
—Sería una pena perdernos tan admirable evento.  
Un aro de luz verde se dibujó alrededor de ellos. Fat Nuggets saltó a los brazos de su dueño en el último momento. Un portal se abrió a sus pies y los tres desaparecieron en el acto.

El brillante color anaranjado invadió sus ojos al abrirlos, pensó estar frente al sol, al divisar el ligero sombreado bermellón notó el inmenso arco de flores frente a él. El velo de la noche es repelido por las pequeñas y numerosas brazas sobre los lechosos pedazos de tiempo solidificados que escurren. El cementerio, usualmente lleno de polvo y cubierto de un aura de lamento, estaba lleno de alegría y gozo. El olor a tierra húmeda fue suplantado por la dulzura del polen en los pistilos de flores frescas. La superficie de la lápida donde los familiares y amigos de los afortunados se lanzaban para empaparla con sus lágrimas, fueron limpiados, adornados con llamativos altares (grandes o pequeños) repletos de comida recién preparada, calaveras de azúcar coloridas, fotos y recuerdos; el vapor de los alimentos se mezclaba con los suspiros de las velas protegiendo el entorno con el vaho de los recuerdos.  
Angel avanzó por el suelo inundado de pedazos de seda fresca naranja y morado. Sin reponerse de la embriagante impresión, caminó por las tumbas inspirando el purificador olor del incienso. Al lado de cada familia las almas brillaban enternecidas en tonos anaranjados.  
Mientras más avanzaba una punzada de resentimiento se incrustaba más profunda en su pecho. Podían llamar a la muerte una pena pero estar en una de aquellas fotos era una fortuna que varios infelices en el infierno están dispuestos a obtener a cambio de la remota oportunidad de una nueva vida.  
Un par de saltos lo distrajo. Arrodillada frente a un pequeño altar una niña, con tiernas trenzas y adorable falda de flores, suspiraba llena de tristeza, un leve rastro de lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Observando con atención el torpe gato, idéntico a la foto en el altar, que intentaba subir al a la plataforma su corazón se ablandó. Tomó al minino en sus brazos ayudándolo a subir, pensando en que sentiría si ese pequeño fuera Fat Nuggets. El cascabel en el azulado collar que fungía como recuerdo sonó rompiendo el silencio. La niña alzó la cabeza, sorprendida y emocionada, mirando su amado recuerdo en lágrimas; una silueta hizo que su infante rostro girara. Alta, elegante y etérea, una hermosa mujer se alejaba mientras la familiar sensación de calor, idéntica a la que un abrazo de su mascota le provocaba, se extendía que en su cuerpo.  
—Gracias...—balbuceo al verla partir, pensando en la palabra Catrina sin completar la frase.  
Alastor rió ante su inocencia. Disfruto la lejana figura de Angel caminar frente a él. Una alta y elegante mujer de piel blanca , y solitaria. Una definición apropiada para el ángel frente a él.


End file.
